Home Alone
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: Something is on Charlie's mind and the twins notice and for once act mature for their brothers' sake. The rest of the family go on holiday so Fred and George help Charlie forget his problem but what changes when Charlie is attacked? THREESOME! TW/INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing besides the plot! Enjoy

"Fred…George. Mom wishes to speak to you, apparently you're both in big trouble; and I mean serious 'if you wish to live to your next birthday you won't interrupt her' kind of big" their big brother was in the doorway, grinning toothily at the twins that were curled around each other in a single bed.

"I know you're not asleep, Fred's twitching his hand and you George could at least stop smirking like a Cheshire cat" the oldest Weasley child stated, blowing his hair to one side of his face with a faint sigh. The twins chuckled softly, pushing each other away so they could stand up although George still fell face-first onto the bed.

"Fred…that was mean" was George's muffled accusation, with a flick of his wand his shoe laces that had been tied together separated and tied themselves up properly. Charlie raised an eyebrow at the oldest twin, clearly asking him why he had tied the other twins' shoes together.

"I wasn't planning on you being here when he got up, I wanted to have some fun while he couldn't move" he shrugged and laughed when his oldest brothers' eyebrows went into his hairline.

"That may have been an innuendo but don't think dirty thoughts dear brother…the statement was purely innocent" of course no-one believed him for a single moment but naturally Charlie let it pass.

"Go downstairs, mom still needs to talk to you, no matter how long you put it off" it took only seconds for both twins to be by his side, Fred on the right and George on his left. They walked down the stairs in silence and into the kitchen with tension all around them that made the twins gulp anxiously. Mrs Weasley was stood in front of a window watching her three sons walk tentatively towards her until they stood only feet away from her. Fred and George expected Charlie to walk away with a satisfied smirk but when he stayed between them they couldn't help but stare at each other questioningly which Mrs Weasley noticed their unease and curiosity.

"Charlie is as big a part of it as you two are, for once in your Hogwarts lives you are not in trouble which I must say in a miracle in itself" Charlie ruffled his hair, ignoring his brothers fake hurt expressions. Bill was home also, having taken a holiday off of his job as did Charlie to spend time with their parents although the second oldest son was elsewhere with Ron and Harry in the magical car. He had stated that they'd be back before supper along with sun tans.

"What's this about? If it's about the missing fire whiskey it wasn't us"  
"we had a sip of it then we left it" Fred finished  
"Naturally we only left it after we got drunk…but that's another story" they stated together, high-fiving each other behind Charlie's back.

"I'll ignore that for the time being…seeing as though we have something much more important to talk about. Tomorrow morning we are all going on holiday to Egypt and we want to know if you want to come also. Everyone else is going but we thought it would be best to give you all some choice in the matter" It was serious; none of their family had ever had the choice to skip out of a holiday. For once Fred and George thought about their mother, they wanted to go but the burrow needed work and who better to do it then them? Fine, who better to put new things in it like self-melting chocolate frogs then them? They looked at their mother with affection and cocked their heads to one side in sync.

"Thank you for the choice…we would like to stay here though. We want to get some things done before you get back anyways" Molly looked taken aback by how sensible they were being and within the space of a second she had them both in a hug, chocked them and moved away.

"Sorry mother…but I also have something to do but please do bring us something back. How long will you be gone for?" Charlie wanted the rest of his family to bond; also he had something on his mind. He touched the scar on his face and sighed deeply.

"A week this time…well I had better go and get supper ready. Go upstairs until I call you down then" while they nodded the three boys walked up to the twins' room and the two tugged Charlie into the room with worried gazes.

"You're worried…you touched your scar; what's the real reason you didn't want to go to Egypt?" the twins asked in unison with interlocked arms so Charlie couldn't leave the room.

"Stay out of it you two…why am I in your room? Let me out or else" Charlie warned sternly, refusing to tell his brothers of the reason of his discomfort he knew he couldn't use magic in the twins' room since they themselves had put a seal around their room so only they could use magic in it. Something about not wanting their products tainted by other peoples' magic.

"Shove off Charlie…you touched your scar so you're nervous; is it a dragon? Is something happening in Romania that your worried about?" Fred asked sternly, his voice conveyed genuine worry.

"It's not about that pregnant dragon is it? The one that's gravely ill but still in the late stages of birth" George asked, remembering his brother mentioning it earlier in the week. Charlie said nothing for a moment before nodding slowly, his head ducked in shame.

"I so want to see the birth, make sure it goes smoothly. That dragon is the closest to me, she's amazing but when she became pregnant she fell ill. Ruby her name is; such a beautiful crimson colour…she's such a kind creature so gentle and happy where she lives. What if we lose her to this birth? A life lost for a life created…I've seen dragon after dragon die but she's special. Now move out of my way before I force you to" the oldest of the Weasley children hissed angrily, pushing the silent twins out of his way roughly but not hard enough to make them fall over.

"Speak of this to mother and I will personally hex you so your lips are permanently sealed shut" Charlie threatened before stalking out of the room and to his own room. Instantly he sighed angrily and swept his wand over this body to cool his skin down. His body was hot from anger, realisation and embarrassment. His twined brothers weren't the most reliable of people and he knew he would regret telling them but they actually listened to him and said nothing about it to him when they had the minor chance. If he had told his mother she would have yelled at him from getting too close to the dragons and swept it away saying it was part of life; she had warned him that it was a part of his job. Fred and George didn't though; in fact they looked thoughtful about it.

"Stupid twins…making me think about unthinkable things. Idiots, I know they are involved with each other…how can I NOT know after how many times I've had to put a silencing charm around the room that they're in or after I had to clean stains on every imaginable surface and it's only them that wouldn't be smart enough to magic the stains away. Ron isn't involved with anyone, Percy is much more uptight to do such a thing in a public place, Bill…hmm Bill. He could be added to my list of suspects of the stains but I can't mistake their moans…identical and oh gees" Charlie shut his eyes quickly, moving from one foot to the other to try to ease the stirring of his manhood.

"Of all things to get hard to, it had to their moans? Of all bloody things why me?" Charlie's mind flicked through the many books he had read over the course of the month to try to ease the strain and without realising his mind opened a particular one titled _Wizarding laws and bonding ceremonies. _He questioned his minds motives blankly as he allowed himself to push the pages to a certain spot.

Well this was a oneshot but I decided to carry the oneshot throughout a couple of pages so reading it won't be overwhelming. Look out for part two! 

Please review!  
Reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	2. Crimson Flames

I own nothing besides the plot! Enjoy

"Of all things to get hard to, it had to their moans? Of all bloody things why me?" Charlie's mind flicked through the many books he had read over the course of the month to try to ease the strain and without realising his mind opened a particular one titled _Wizarding laws and bonding ceremonies. _He questioned his minds motives blankly as he allowed himself to push the pages to a certain spot.

He looked at the page that had been opened up to him and groaned half angrily and half thankfully.

"It isn't against the law at least, in fact as long as it isn't a pair of siblings that are female and male it doesn't matter. It says the only reason why female/male relationships between siblings are classed as wrong is because their magic could react badly if they become too intimate. It's a law to genuinely help people…that's a first" Charlie commented with a slow shrug of his broad shoulders. He mentally patted his head for his smart thinking before a knock on his door shook him out of his thoughts. He panicked silently until he looked down with a sigh of relief when he noticed his erection had willed itself away.

"Come in" he called out, wandlessly unlocking the door for whoever it was to enter his room although he had a suspicion of who it was. When the door opened tentatively he raised an eyebrow questioningly when the twins shuffled into his room before closing his door. They didn't move an inch from the door as if they were debating whether to just bolt for the exit at any moment, Charlie wondered why they were acting so strange he knew his words wouldn't have phased them so much.

"Charlie…mom and everyone have already gone, they said suppers' wrapped up on the side" Fred mumbled and wrung his hands together with Georges'

"Yeh…they had to leave early because apparently something has happened to Bill and Ron, something about their faces changing colour after tripping over some kind of cat thing on their way to the hotel in Egypt. Mom told us to give you her love and she'll see us in a week" George finished but before either of them could talk again they watched Charlie tug a pillow from his neatly made bed and yell into it. Once he had finished his yelling he looked up to them with wild eyes and got to his feet before stalking towards the two.

"What's wrong you two? You're oddly quiet… anyone with sense would think something's on your minds. What's wrong? Take a seat" Charlie led them to his comfortable bed which led to identical questioning glances.

"Ah well the only reason I have a double bed is because I bought it with my own money, I have the second biggest bedroom in the house so I thought it would be nice to get more comfort for when I'm here" the oldest Weasley son stated, knowing full well of the question that was on his brothers' minds. They nodded slowly in understanding until George cut the tention delicately.

"Charlie…we know how much you care about those Dragons so here" he handed the tall man a small black box; his hand seemed to be quivering at the speed of a hummingbirds wings. He took the box cautiously as if anticipating a usual trick but once he had done a thorough check he deemed it fit to open. Charlie noted how everyone in the room including himself were holding their breath until he had opened the box and came face to face with the most charming pendant he had ever seen. The emerald dragon shone brightly even in the dim light and the chain of which it hung on looked like ringlets of flames. He spluttered nonsense for several long moments before he gave up and resorted to just giving his brothers' a large warm and strong hug. They all seemed to melt into each other, the heat radiating off of each other only added to what comfortable heat was in the room.

"It's also a portkey…to take you to your reserve. Go to that dragon and put your mind to rest…the word is Crimson flames…incase you ever need to go there in a hurry" they told him before retracting away to look at Charlie's appreciative face.

"Thanks you two…you're not always the trouble making brats are you? Well I'd rather not leave you both here alone since I don't know how long I'll be. You want to come with me? You'll be safe with me at least" he commented with a playful smirk. They held light conversation for ten minutes until Charlie stood up, such close contact to the twins was starting to take its toll on his body.

"Right well, go and get some appropriate clothes on, It'll be damn warm there. Pack some night things as well just in case" They dispersed and left Charlie to get his own things together which took it five minutes. They gathered in Charlie's room and touched the pendent softly.

"Crimson flames" Charlie said and the feeling of being portkeyed took over their bodies in the most unnerving and oddly sensual way.

Well this was a oneshot but I decided to carry the oneshot throughout a couple of pages so reading it won't be overwhelming. Look out for part three! 

Please review!  
Reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	3. Don't leave us

I own nothing besides the plot! Enjoy

He spluttered nonsense for several long moments before he gave up and resorted to just giving his brothers' a large warm and strong hug. They all seemed to melt into each other, the heat radiating off of each other only added to what comfortable heat was in the room.

"It's also a portkey…to take you to your reserve. Go to that dragon and put your mind to rest…the word is Crimson flames…incase you ever need to go there in a hurry" they told him before retracting away to look at Charlie's appreciative face.

"Thanks you two…you're not always the trouble making brats are you? Well I'd rather not leave you both here alone since I don't know how long I'll be. You want to come with me? You'll be safe with me at least" he commented with a playful smirk. They held light conversation for ten minutes until Charlie stood up, such close contact to the twins was starting to take its toll on his body.

"Right well, go and get some appropriate clothes on, It'll be damn warm there. Pack some night things as well just in case" They dispersed and left Charlie to get his own things together which took it five minutes. They gathered in Charlie's room and touched the pendent softly.

"Crimson flames" Charlie said and the feeling of being portkeyed took over their bodies in the most unnerving and oddly sensual way.

They landed together in a large bedroom, the air con machine whirred loudly and although the twins had landed in a heap on the floor, Charlie stood over them with an impressed expression.

"Wow you even got it to my bedroom, was it coincidence or did you know?" Charlie asked, staring down at the twins with gentle eyes. He held both of his hands out for each twin to grasp hold of; once they did he tugged his arm backwards and quickly hooked an arm around their waists to keep them upright. Charlie chuckled in good humour and once again tugged the two identical bodies into his own.

"You two need to learn how to portkey…what time is it?" the oldest of the three asked, slowly he let go of the twins and sighed quietly until his legs moved so he could walk away from the two identical brothers.

"First of all its night time…second of all, it was purely coincidence, we asked one of your friends here to give us a portkey here…he just happened to give us one that leaded to your bedroom" Fred and George shrugged in sync which only resulted in Charlie chuckling lightly though he refused to voice why he was so amused. He sighed at the darkness outside of the window that was to his right, whereas his double bed was to the left of him.

"You two go to bed; I'm going to go and check on the dragons in the reserve and then go round the woods to check if all the other dragons are away from here. I'll see you both in the morning" Charlie, patted their heads before turning to leave, stopping in his tracks when two hands clutched at his sleeves. He stared into two pairs of eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow at the panicked looks on his brothers' faces.

"What's wrong? You'll be safe in here" Charlie stated, softly dislodging the grips on his clothes.

"We don't want to be alone in here…don't go" George whimpered, leaning into Fred almost as if the shrink. The older of the twins nodded in agreement to his siblings' statement and looked pointedly at the other male.

"Don't leave Charlie…at least take us with you" Fred asked quietly, his eyes pleading to his brother. Charlie could only nod in agreement; the expressions on the twins' faces simply struck him. He finally saw them not as troublemakers but as his brothers and once again a feeling stirred inside of him telling him they were more then brothers' to him inside him mind and heart. He cleared his throat that seemed to have constricted while he thought, he tried again and successfully dislodged the mental blockage in his throat.

"Two seconds" he strode over to the fireplace and flooed someone, the name was muffled within the woosh of the green flames.

"Hi mate I'm in town for a while…well I'm here with two of my brothers. Lee, I wanted to ask how our gorgeous is doing." Charlie asked, suddenly serious and the twins couldn't help but shiver as his tone caught their ears but with Charlie's back to them he didn't see it.

"Hi Charlie welcome back, oh I can't wait to meet them…She's weak but we know for sure she's not having it tonight probably early tomorrow or mid-day tomorrow. I'll wake you up at half six so you can help me with our rounds. I have to go now; I've got to go perimeter searching in a few minutes. See you in the morning" the soft-spoken male on the other end of the call stated gently and Charlie immediately felt happier.

"Be safe; be sure to take someone with you. Thanks I'll see you in the morning bye" with that the tall male twirled around and smiled gently at the twins that were shuffling from foot to foot nervously.

"Change of plans, we're going to sleep. I'm doing my rounds at half past six in the morning though so you can either sleep in and I'll get you later on or you can come with me. Either one, I don't mind to be honest" The tall Weasley touched the scar on his face again, this time sighing almost in contentment.

"There's only one double bed and no settee. Where is one of us going to sleep?" George asked preparing to take a sheet out of his bag. Charlie saw the motion and chuckled, which soon became a carefree laugh that seemed like music to the others' ears.

"I hope you both don't mind sleeping with me for the night, all of my furniture have spells on them so I can't transfigure anything into a bed as you mind me sleeping semi-naked I'm sure everything will be fine" as he said this Charlie was lifting his shirt over his head, the toned muscles underneath contracted visibly making the twins almost drool at the sight. They took the sign and also took their shirts off, shivering when the cool air hit their finely toned bodies from quiditch.

"That'll be fine but you're in the middle, me and George only like to sleep with each other when there's no one else, since it's you we'd prefer you to be in the middle" Fred stated, tugging his jeans down with one hand while fumbling with his belt that was stopping most movements of his pants until they dropped to the floor along with Georges'. They discreetly stared at Charlie, who was taking his time tugging his own trousers down, once they hit the ground Fred and George had but a moment to cover each other's' mouths before they groaned quietly, the boxers their brother wore left nothing to the imagination. Much to their confusion Charlie noticed them staring and grinned widely almost like them and chuckled.

"Anyone would think you've never seen a guy semi-naked before…either that or you have a thing for seeing me with little to no clothes on" he stated half-heartedly wishing that their case was the last scenario.

"And what if the latter is true? Would you kick us out? Hypothetically speaking may we add, we don't believe in incest" they stated matter-of-factly but Charlie just snorted.

"Bollocks, you two are lovers. If the stains and the moans are anything to go by which they are and if the latter was true then I'd say…umm…I don't know what I'd say. I'd say, you're not the only ones and by that I don't mean other people have the hots for me" Charlie stated before giving up on the conversation and climbing into bed, followed by two perplexed twins. With Fred on his left and George on his right they fell asleep, the twins' with their heads on Charlie's shoulder and Charlie with his arms protectively around each waist.

Please review!  
Reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	4. The Emerald Beast

I own nothing besides the plot! Enjoy

"Bollocks, you two are lovers. If the stains and the moans are anything to go by which they are and if the latter was true then I'd say…umm…I don't know what I'd say. I'd say, you're not the only ones and by that I don't mean other people have the hots for me" Charlie stated before giving up on the conversation and climbing into bed, followed by two perplexed twins. With Fred on his left and George on his right they fell asleep, the twins' with their heads on Charlie's shoulder and Charlie with his arms protectively around each waist.

For once Charlie's dream was peaceful and when he felt three pairs of hands shaking him awake he groaned gently and opened his eyes, seeing two flushed twins' and his best friends' chocolate orbs twinkling at him.

"Leave me alone I was having a good dream" he muttered, lazily throwing a pillow at his friend who easily dodged the fluffy object. He smiled down at the man fondly and chuckled deeply.

"It's the given day of Ruby's birth…come on the later we finish our rounds the later we get to her" that was what it took for Charlie to jump out of bed and into fresh clothes. He wore cargo shorts and a tight black and red shirt making everyone else drool. He chuckled as he passed his brothers, gently closing their agape mouths with a content smile.

"We don't want any billywig's getting into your mouths" he stated with a playful wink, tugging the dragon keeper with him who was chuckling humorously at the twins' faces. They walked outside in silence, the crimson tinted sky hung cloudless above the forest they were walking in which only added to Charlie's good mood. Charlie got to the edge of the preserve where the wild dragons were separated from the enclosed dragons and for a minute he watched a bundle of colourful flames burst to life above the canopy of trees and smiled inwardly.

"Do you two want to come? Me and Lee need to go in together but if you want to stay here it's fine we'll only be about half an hour to an hour" slowly the twins looked at each other and back again, as if they read each other with a simple gaze the looked at their brother.

"We want to come in...we won't do anything stupid" Charlie smiled and for once in their whole lives the twins clutched onto the large hands of Charlie and walk side-by-side through the deep emerald trees. Charlie didn't know what made him hotter, the sun that was low enough to blaze at him at his side or the hands entwined with his own.

"We just have to make sure no dragons are near the preserve and we can go and stay with Ruby. It won't take us too long ok?" they walked again, their walking suddenly picked up a rhythm and soon they fell into step with each other. The twins merely nodded, opting to bask in the morning silence and the distant sound of a dragon's yawn that made the leaves on the trees quake like a ripple of water.

Fred and George watched interested as Charlie and Lee searched around them while walking, and while Lee checked to the left Charlie took the twins to the right with a firm grip.

"Stay here for a moment, you'll be safe here. If any dragons do come here don't make a sound and move away as quick as possible. Send out a flame if you get into trouble and I'll be right back" he motioned with his hands for them to stay as he walked away into the thick line of bushes. For several minutes the twins just listened to everything they couldn't hear at the burrow, the dragons growling far away and the feint sound of a fire crackling and spitting sparks out everywhere. A crack of a twig close to the two Weasley's had them perking up and looking around timidly, if a dragon caught them they'd be fried and eaten before Charlie could get to them.

"Remember what Charlie said…if things get bad we'll just run and get him" Fred whispered but he almost had to force the words out of his throat because they were so quiet they would have just been spoken as a breath. George nodded and they stood, backs against the tree trunk, watching the bush rustle because of the creature inside of it.

Seconds ticked by inside of their heads before a huge dull emerald beast stepped out into the open, instantly the twins wondered how such a massive creature had hidden inside a bush and then the thought of what would happen if they didn't run flooded into their minds. Much to their distaste their feet and legs seemed to be unresponsive, they couldn't run away!

It seemed in their hazed minds they could comprehend speech, they couldn't talk nor could they hear besides the loud groaning of the dragon's breath. A sickly feeling imbedded itself in the twins' stomachs making them nearly throw up, a ghastly pale yellow cloud cascaded over their bodies where the beast was breathing heavily, eyeing them up as to which one could be the main meal and which one would be desert. It hissed angrily, its huge claws extended almost like a cat but a noise seemed to shake it out of its lust for blood.

Fred and George noticed the sound instantly; it was a highlight occurrence at home, when Charlie would growl in the family room to demonstrate how to ward off a dragon. The beast hadn't even disappeared through the bushes before the twins fell to the ground, slumped together in a shaking mess. They saw Charlie kneel down on one knee, through their blurry and fuzzy vision they could barely see the scared expression on his face, his arms wound around their shoulder as he pulled them closer to his body. Charlie sent a colourful flame up into the air for Lee to see, knowing he would find them within ten minutes.

"Don't worry you two…nothing will get you now" he assured them softly, pressing a single gentle kiss to both foreheads before allowing them to snuggle closer into his sides.

Please review!  
Reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	5. Crescent cuts

I own nothing besides the plot! Enjoy

Fred and George noticed the sound instantly; it was a highlight occurrence at home, when Charlie would growl in the family room to demonstrate how to ward off a dragon. The beast hadn't even disappeared through the bushes before the twins fell to the ground, slumped together in a shaking mess. They saw Charlie kneel down on one knee, through their blurry and fuzzy vision they could barely see the scared expression on his face, his arms wound around their shoulder as he pulled them closer to his body. Charlie sent a colourful flame up into the air for Lee to see, knowing he would find them within ten minutes.

"Don't worry you two…nothing will get you now" he assured them softly, pressing a single gentle kiss to both foreheads before allowing them to snuggle closer into his sides.

They stayed silent for many minutes, the twins shaken and cowering into the larger body in the middle of them. Charlie was almost equally shaken but for a different reason, what would he have done if he had lost them to that dragon, the thought made him grip tighter to their upper arms as if to make sure they were real, they were beside him.

"Charlie…thank you" they whispered together and for once Charlie was not only speechless but the twins cried softly into his shirt as he ran soothing circles on their back to ease what shock was still flooding their systems. They didn't notice Lee running up to them, almost with inhuman silence and speed so equally quietly he stood behind them and basked in the comforting moment.

"Lee…I may be the only one that can actually hear you running but that doesn't mean you're not welcome to make yourself noticed. Come on, take a seat" Charlie's voice was close to a whisper and with his hands still preoccupied in soothing his brothers he couldn't signal the teen to make his point but for once the older male complied with a tense nod. It was silent and for a moment the older two though the twins were asleep until one hiccupped and the other chuckled loudly, slowly drawing away from Charlie with still glossy eyes identical to his twins'.

"Hey…you alright now?" Charlie stood up with a grunt and rubbed his thigh before helping the other three up, each grunted in pain from the hardness of the floor.

"Let's go and see Ruby…it'll cheer us all up" Fred stated with a gentle grin to his brother who's face lit up like fire and nodded in a silent agreement. The walk back was filled eager chatter, mainly for the sake of the twins so they wouldn't slip into thought of the previous event and while Charlie chuckled at a particularly smart yet devious prank the twins were telling them about, he knew he wanted them all the more. But would it be worth the risk? Worth the risk of losing them? Could he live with never seeing them again because of his selfishness when he could be happily next to them being merely their brother?

"I don't know" he whispered to himself, unconsciously curling his hands into fists by his side and once they had turned a dangerous shade of pale pink/white everyone looked at him. The twin's eyes searched the whole length of Charlie's body with identical arched eyebrows, the look of pure confusion and worry distorted their usually sly grins into small frowns. Lee however looked at his friend knowingly, almost sadly for a moment before speaking softly.

"Charlie" for once he didn't respond, the crescent cuts in his palm from his jagged nails began to bead with blood before the crimson liquid ran down his palm and onto the floor silently.

"Char…you ok?" Fred asked, tentatively lifting his palm up to his lips and kissed away a trailing bead of blood, silently George mirrored his twins' actions and watched contently when the dark eyes of their love cleared into their usual calm blue but the other two didn't let go of his hand in fear of his thoughts changing yet again. They didn't question him, tugging the two older people along with them until they reached Ruby's pen which had a charming red light glowing from inside of the hutted den.

"It's a heat lamp…it helps the babies and the pregnancy" Charlie stated, answering their unasked question in which they nodded in both understanding and thanks. Charlie stood inside first; motioning for everyone to stay where they were stood and as he rounded the corner they heard a gasp followed by a thud and a pained groan. Everyone filed into the den quickly, looking around in an earnest pace they heard a muffled sound and looked downwards to see a mop of ginger hair being hidden by a giant clawed foot and an oddly feminine dragons face that was somewhat nuzzling the much smaller body as if he was her child.

"She's gorgeous, she looks weak though…will she be alright during the birth, it'll be intense for her" Fred stared up at Lee with wide eyes and Lee instantly knew how Charlie had fallen for them both, such endearing people and equally funny and adventurous. The dragon was more interested in Charlie as she breathed flameless smoke over his body which made him shiver with the sudden warmth.

"They've always been close, closer than I've ever seen a dragon and man. It's charming if you think about it, in fact most of the dragons in the reserve have taken a liking to Charlie and we don't know why or if there's even a reason. Just sit down and she'll give you a signal if she accepts you into her den or not, just be ready to apperate if she gets aggressive or something" they sat down slowly, a gap between the twins if Charlie got out of the grasp of the soon-to-be mother. Ruby stared at them for a long while with her bright silver eyes and for a moment the twins thought she was just a big red scaly dog with how she slowly began to stoke her giant jaw bone against Charlie in a gentle way that was nothing to what a dragon was supposed to be like.

She growled loudly before nodding ever so slightly so she could rest her head down in exhaustion.

"Lee, look for signs of the birth while I try to get out of here" Charlie smiled and attempted to wriggle free yet again.

Please review!  
Reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	6. The New Family

I own nothing besides the plot! Enjoy

"They've always been close, closer than I've ever seen a dragon and man. It's charming if you think about it, in fact most of the dragons in the reserve have taken a liking to Charlie and we don't know why or if there's even a reason. Just sit down and she'll give you a signal if she accepts you into her den or not, just be ready to apperate if she gets aggressive or something" they sat down slowly, a gap between the twins if Charlie got out of the grasp of the soon-to-be mother. Ruby stared at them for a long while with her bright silver eyes and for a moment the twins thought she was just a big red scaly dog with how she slowly began to stoke her giant jaw bone against Charlie in a gentle way that was nothing to what a dragon was supposed to be like.

She growled loudly before nodding ever so slightly so she could rest her head down in exhaustion.

"Lee, look for signs of the birth while I try to get out of here" Charlie smiled and attempted to wriggle free yet again.

Ruby let out a groaning sound before lifting her giant foot so Charlie could stumble out of the shadowy path to sit down heavily next to his brothers who were staring at him with identical grins.

"Good to see you have a wife, we were getting worried that you'd never get one" Fred stated teasingly.

"You know if these baby dragons turn out to look or be part human you're going to get a hell lot of questions thrown at you" George finished with a loud laugh that seemed contagious as his two brothers laughed and even Ruby who was beginning to breathe heavily growled in a laughter-like tone. Just moments later Lee appeared with a pale face from behind the huge beast and sighed a shaking breath.

"Charlie…she's not giving birth to eggs, she's giving birth to live young! What do we do? We don't have anything on us" Charlie was taken aback, the evidence was in his expression and his tense shoulders and the twins didn't know whether to leave and let the two professionals do their job or stay and offer what little support they could. They silently agreed on the latter, it was rare that a dragon with the species of the same as Ruby would have live young which only heightened their curiosity.

"Why is she having live young?" Fred asked, breaking the tension that had somehow filled the air when none of them paid attention. Charlie shrugged his broad shoulder, electing to sigh in discontentment over roaring in frustration. It perplexed them all, all of them thinking of possibilities until the huge dragon snorted loudly, a blaze of autumn coloured fire shot out and a growl of pain followed shortly.

"She's giving birth, Charlie keep her calm. Gred, Forge I need you to help me get these babies out into the world safely. I need one of you at each side of me" he as he said their conjoined he looked from one twin to the other knowing he couldn't get it wrong if he used their mixed names. They nodded and quickly got into position between the outstretched back limbs. The twins didn't know what to think of the situation as they knelt in front of the dragons…well…was there a word for a dragons privates? They didn't know and to stop awkward conversation they weren't going to ask anytime soon.

While Charlie was busy keeping the soon-to-be mother beast calm a small gooey looking blob began to be pushed out and it seemed even though the twins had never been anywhere near a dragon in labour instincts that wouldn't be considered natural kicked in and they put their hands out, palm flat as they awaited for nature to take its course with the aid of Lee.

They worked in silence, the twins helped but to them it was only a minor aid that they were more than happy to assist with. Once all of the small dragons were cleaned by their mother they instantly began to walk, well, waddle. Their short stubby legs tripped and stumbled, several of them bumping into each other in a heap of disfigured baby dragons.

After many long hours they sat down at the side of the space and stared at the new-borns some of which were taking their position at their mothers' sides with small whine like noises. Most of them were a muddy brown, born scale-less they seemed like fleshy goo but oddly it wasn't disgusting, it was more endearing.

"We all did well, well done. What did you think of that Fred and George?" Charlie asked, wiping away the beads of sweat from Lee's forehead that had gone unnoticed with a dark cloth.

"Umm…how do we answer this?" Fred started.  
"Without seeming like girls" George added.  
"It's a job well done we'd say" they finished with wide grins, looking at the new life that were, after only several minutes, curled up around the heated body of Ruby. All except one.

It was different; a light purple/red colour dragon stumbled over to them with a small high-pitched whine. It was smaller than all of the rest and with its unusual flesh colour and perked up cat-like eyes it was obvious it was the runt, counting them up there were seven small beasts and a sullen though awoke something in George's mind.

"This ones the runt isn't it. How's Ruby going to look after all seven of them and keep this one healthy? It's so small but strong…will it survive?" he whispered as if afraid the creature would hear and become frightened. Without thinking he held his hand to the side, watching the small thing brush up against it with its hard rubber textured body until it was safely in-between his loosely crossed legs. It would have funny, how it turned around several times like a dog before laying down to sleep like his brothers and sisters.

"It is the runt yes…but we have lots of cases like this which is why this is a reserve. We give runts to mothers that can look after it as equal as her own so it can learn and survive, and if that doesn't work we can write it off to a home of a worker here. I say worker, anyone in here that has done a course for dragon keeping" Charlie explained as Lee nodded in agreement and confirmation.

"He's a beauty isn't he; if we train him young he won't be violent like most wild male dragons. Don't worry you two he'll be fine, come on, we'd better get to my room it's mid-day already and it's almost supper and we need to get changed. See you in the hall Lee" Charlie smiled and softly picked up the dragon only to put his down carefully next to his mother and they left the new family and made their way to the shacks and Charlie knew he had to do something about his affection towards the twins that night if he wanted to stay sane. Damn the circumstances, he needed them to know.

Please review!  
Reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	7. Beating Heart

I own nothing besides the plot! Enjoy

"He's a beauty isn't he; if we train him young he won't be violent like most wild male dragons. Don't worry you two he'll be fine, come on, we'd better get to my room it's mid-day already and it's almost supper and we need to get changed. See you in the hall Lee" Charlie smiled and softly picked up the dragon only to put his down carefully next to his mother and they left the new family and made their way to the shacks and Charlie knew he had to do something about his affection towards the twins that night if he wanted to stay sane. Damn the circumstances, he needed them to know.

Once in Charlie's room they got dressed, unbeknownst to each other that no matter when the others turned around one of the three were always staring. At first it was George, staring at Charlie's muscles that ripped under the sun-kissed plains of his back as he took his shirt off then he stared at his twin who was right beside him while marvelling at the differences in their bodies. Fred then took to staring; to him Charlie was amazing in both body and personality. The long expanse of slightly scarred or bruised skin along his lower back and shoulder blades were oddly amusing for the older twin as he watched skin come into contact with the cool air making it become taut. He watched Charlie for a pregnant moment until he turned to his twin observing their differences as well as their similarities though he wouldn't and couldn't say either out loud. Charlie, however, hadn't turned around ever since they had begun to get changed in fear of jumping one or both of the twins so instead he just kept his head low.

He changed into cargo shorts (oddly enough so had the twins) and because of the obvious heat none of them were wearing shirts. Charlie didn't know whether to be happy or distressed about it seeing the twin's lithe yet quiditch-toned bodies. The twins chatted animatedly as they walked, falling into perfect sync with Charlie when he joined them down the hallway and across the main courtyard. The warmth of the air kissed their cheeks and whistled softly against the high canopy of trees that rose far above the centre, Lee fell in step with them moments later having just stepped out of a separate building where his own living quarters were and listened just as intently as Charlie into Fred and George's conversation as it seemed they had forgot all about Charlie.

"So I asked him what he was doing and he said he wanted to practise something, I let him because I thought it would be the funniest thing ever if he made a fool of himself. Well, he pinned me to the wall and started to do these things with his tongue and mouth and it was the hottest thing ever" Charlie's eyes narrowed as he clipped the twin who was speaking, which was Fred, on the ear causing to hiss softly.

"Big brother present, if you want to talk about what some guy is doing to you with his tongue and mouth then do it when I can't hear you. It's problematic for me" he stated, jealousy laced his voice like a cord pulling tighter and tighter.

"Sorry Charlie…anyway like I was saying. It was the hottest thing ever, besides you of course, but I said that he should stop. I'm surprised I could think let alone talk and that when I told him about…well" Fred stopped there and smiled happily at George, the latter grinned just as happily back and pulled his twin close to his side with a gentle tug and Fred followed until his slightly taller body fit beside the barely smaller body. Smug smirks plastered themselves onto their faces and a peculiar glint sparkled in chocolate orbs that danced with mischief. Charlie knew that look, he knew more than anything that it meant trouble and that he should probably lock them in a room until the look went but he could help but feel a strange stirring that clearly stated he found it more attractive than worrying. They got to the canteen and most seats were either taken up or had bags on them as a safe spot for their friend that was grinning usually strolling cockily across the isles.

"For gosh sake Matt, if you keep of walking so cockily people are going to nick off with your bag before you can get half-way to your saved seat" Charlie lightly slapped the man across the back of the head and he jumped back in surprise before quickly leaning forward to steady the wide-eyed friend.

"Give me a heart attack next time Char gees. Funny, actually I'm look like this because guess who's got his bed booked for two tonight" it was a rhetorical question but Charlie could help but raise a questioning eyebrow and nodded his head in a 'go on, tell me because it sure as hell can't be you' kind of way.

"Me, you big brute; how dare you think I can't pull! Oh these must be Gred and Forge, it's a pleasure to meet you without Charlie talking about you none-stop. Make yourselves comfortable and grab a seat next to me when you have your food" they nodded in unison easily accepting that not many people do know how to tell them apart and it had always been easier to just mix their names together and use them. It took several hours to finish their food, talking about everything and nothing in particular which made it all the more welcoming but finally Charlie tugged the two to their feet and pulled each one into the crook of each arm.

"We'll be off now, goodnight everyone. I'm leaving in the morning but I'll see you in a month or so. Look after my beauties while I'm gone" he chuckled and left waving at all the smiling people waving him goodbye back. It was a steady breezy walk back and they made light talk to finish off what conversation was left at the lunch table and as they walked into the large room Charlie locked the door and while breathing deeply he tried not to focus on the delicious bodies in front of him that were teasing him unmercifully.

Please review!  
Reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	8. The poll

**Please read this!**

I am mid-through the next chapter, I've had a lot of problems lately so I haven't been able to upload. So PLEASE check the poll out on my profile and answer the question to help me out and also if you answer the question I can promise consistent uploads! Thanks a lot and please keep alert for the next chapter which WILL be up in the next two days!

MaleXmale Goddess101 xx


	9. Luke is crazy

I own nothing besides the plot! Enjoy

"We'll be off now, goodnight everyone. I'm leaving in the morning but I'll see you in a month or so. Look after my beauties while I'm gone" he chuckled and left waving at all the smiling people waving him goodbye back. It was a steady breezy walk back and they made light talk to finish off what conversation was left at the lunch table and as they walked into the large room Charlie locked the door and while breathing deeply he tried not to focus on the delicious bodies in front of him that were teasing him unmercifully.

A flapping sound interrupted Charlie mid-breath to talk to the twins and he sighed, picking up the letter that had been dropped in his lap he noticed it was a communication letter a bit like the muggles phone 'hello'

_Charlie! How are you? _The person on the other side of the line chimed causing Charlie to roll his eyes and sit on his bed heavily.  
"Hi Luke, I'm…alright I guess. How are you? You should be keeping an eye on Ruby I believe" Charlie grit his teeth and began to grind them together as Luke began to spout out excuses.  
"Do be quiet Luke, listen. Call Lisa and tell her to go check on them tonight if she can and if she can't ask her to ask around. I'm here with my brothers so I have to go quick-like. Bye see you later. Thanks" the letter burst into flames and Charlie sighed heavily.

"Char…you ok? You don't look so good, we couldn't hear what Luke was saying but we figured he was useless" Fred smirked at the quiet chuckle Charlie answered with along with a slight nod of his head.

"It doesn't matter. Come, let's sleep" he smiled tugging Fred into the bed first so he could lie in the middle of the two. He pressed a delicate kiss to both of their temples before smiling at their dazed expressions. Swallowing thickly he trailed a line of kissed from Fred's temple down to the corner of his lips and pressed one last peck there before turning over and doing the same to George. Said twin made a sound like purring however when Charlie pressed the final kiss he growled low in his throat and shot his head up for his lips to connect with Charlie's. They were soft yet bitten making slight friction against the twins' lips and it tasted peculiar like strawberries, chocolate and pumpkin juice.

"You taste nice" George mumbled against his brothers' lips sighing in content before pulling back. Fred pulled Charlie against him and kissed him hard, tugging gently at his brothers' hair. Charlie kissed back with equal eagerness until the burning in his lungs got too bad so he broke away for air.

"A man can get old waiting for you" Fred and George stated in unison and laughed at the bewildered look until he smiled.

"I didn't want to scare you both off…it seems it was a good time I did it then. Let's sleep. Goodnight" he settled back down, one arm from George and one arm from Fred wrapped around his chest and both of Charlie's arms held both twins close to him as he fell asleep peacefully.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head" the voice was recognisable yet unknown as Charlie forced himself out of his sleepy haze. Everything that was once blurred focused and in front of him Luke was stood smirking at him like a cat that got the cream

"L-Luke? What time is it? Where's Fred and George?" In the back of his mind Charlie knew his brothers were close by he could also feel something holding him down, probably some form of a binding spell.  
"They are fine; they're just waiting for the fun to start. You've been doing this constantly you only ever talk about your perfect brothers and the amazing twins that have captured your heart. Everyone figured out you had a thing for them way before you did and those that fell for you had to throw their feelings out of the window. Whenever you're not talking about your family or the twins it's about Ruby. I'll make you pay for all of the people's hearts you have unconsciously broken!" Luke was tall, slightly taller than Charlie with large muscles that were visible through his tight fitting black shirt with dark brown eyes that looked almost black.

"Luke…no one here loves me they would have said something surely and no one can blame me for falling in love, be it with my brothers or not. Listen you're new around here so if you take this spell off of me and I'll let it go" Charlie willed his limbs to move but the magical binds just tightened and at that moment he realised he was in big trouble, clad only in boxers bound to his bed.

"I loved you! I still do. It sucked listening to you pining over tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber. What do they have that I haven't? And I've been dropping hints for the past three months!"  
"Don't insult them in front of me, or ever at all. They are still my family and you could have said something if you loved me I'm not psychic I don't know what you think" light blonde hair swept in front of Charlie's face as Luke pushed his thumb under the older males' chin pulling his face up to eye level.

"I'll have you before they do. They can merely watch they promised not to move. The moment they move you will be officially mine. I have a portkey in my pocket incase they decide to try and fight back" all evidence pointed to the same thing.

"Luke…your crazy"

Please review!  
Reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	10. Twin Love

I own nothing besides the plot! Enjoy

"I'll have you before they do. They can merely watch they promised not to move. The moment they move you will be officially mine. I have a portkey in my pocket incase they decide to try and fight back" all evidence pointed to the same thing.

"Luke…you're crazy" Charlie dead-panned resisting the urge to bite down on the thumb that had made its way into his mouth without him realising.

"Indeed I may be, however if you look to your left I'm pretty sure it will you change your mind as to which kind of crazy I am. I am crazy in the sense I'd do anything to get you. And I mean, ANYTHING" forcing Charlie's face to the left his eyes widened at the state of the twins, stood in a corner and gripping each other in a tight embrace as they shook silently against each other obviously not wanting to look at the state Charlie was in. Luke had other plans though.

"Come, come Gred and Forge. You wouldn't want your dearest beloved to suffer the trauma of becoming mine without seeing your faces as a reminder of his mistake. Don't make me have to use magic on you because I will if I have to" he threatened with his wand already at the ready he needn't have got it out because the twins obediently turned to look at their brother with their identical faces marred with tear stains.

Quicker than Charlie could process he was being pinned down by a larger body, although it changed next to nothing seeing as though he was already bound but the added weight just made him writhe in unease. He smiled weakly at the two younger males at the side of the room and winked cheekily at them easing a minor bit of tension and unease. That is until he felt something probe against his entrance.

"Ok, how the hell do you keep doing stuff without me realising?" He snapped angrily as he attempted to wriggle away from the probing digit. The question earned him a low chuckle that sent an electric shock down his spine.

"Easily, wave my wand with a few whispered words while you're paying attention to those two. I knew they'd be some use" he retorted coolly as if he had no shame at all.

"Luke you're making a mistake, I'll give you three seconds" He counted down slowly as the finger left his hold however as he said 'one' he could see Luke draw back with his member in his hand and was evidently about to thrust into him. Before he had the chance though a tight heat encased him, soothing him into tears as Luke was pushed over by a magical force his head connected hard to the ground below as Fred and George ran instinctively to their brother seeing Luke raise his head once before blacking out.

Charlie shivered in disgust against them having been sandwiched between the two warm bodies. There was a silence, broken irregularly by the jitters of breath from Charlie who was trying his hardest to steer his thoughts from what had almost happened to him.

"Charlie…do you want us to erase the memory?" Fred asked tentatively from his side to which he was answered with a shake of the head symbolising a 'no'.

"Let's overwrite that memory with one of our own. Charlie, will you make love to us?" George asked gently, pecking softly at his brothers' collar. Charlie shivered but this time because of the sensation the lone action caused, the hot feather-light kiss almost burned his skin.

"Yeh…I love you both" he stated although his throat ached from repressed sobs and was thick with emotions. He tugged the twins up with him to the bed and sat them both down on the edge, teasing their hips to lift as he tugged down their boxers that they had slept in. The twins grinned mischievously as he did so, allowing their clothing to be removed from their bodies before interlocking their lips with each other. It defiantly wasn't the first time, Fred and George had been officially together for the best of three years and had been exploring each other's' bodies, sexuality and much more since they had hit puberty.

Lips locked, tongues entwined, hands roaming as they allowed pent up passion free exploring the other body like it was their first time again minus the tentative beginning. Teeth clashed together as their once parted and panting lips forced themselves together yet again with laboured panting mingled into each other's mouths. But finally after their battle for dominance became steamy George moaned low in his throat resulting in his loss of power in the kiss.

"Wanna learn how to do it like the pros?" Fred grinned at Charlie, his breathing unnaturally even considering his heated make-out session.

"Shouldn't it be me asking you that?" he retorted, swallowing back his jealousy to their previous activity and pinned the older of the twin down and lowered his head to begin the 'lesson' no matter how impressive the kiss the twins' shared was Charlie could rival it easily considering who he learned his own abilities from.

Please review!  
Reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	11. I want you to

I own nothing besides the plot! Enjoy

"Shouldn't it be me asking you that?" he retorted, swallowing back his jealousy to their previous activity and pinned the older of the twins down and lowered his head to begin the 'lesson' no matter how impressive the kiss the twins' shared was Charlie could rival it easily considering who he learned his own abilities from.

He teased the others' lips open with pecks, smirking when Fred whined and tilted his head upwards for a proper kiss. With licks and nibbles Charlie was pleased to see the abused lips crimson and bruising slightly and he couldn't help but smile with pride that he had marked the younger male as his.

"Come on Charlie, quit teasing me. You're supposed to be teaching me to be a pro kisser not a pro teaser" Fred whined and once again tried in vain to lock his lips with Charlie's who smirked again.

"Fine but you might need to catch your breath now" and with that said but no intention to allow the twin to even take a breath he locked his lips with the gentle ones of Fred. It began gentle, testing the new waters before it became heated. Tongues battles heatedly for dominance until Charlie won and plundered Fred's mouth by running his tongue over teeth, lips and tongue. George watched on as the emotions filled the room and heat radiated off of all three turned-on men.

After a few minutes, though it seemed like hours, the two brothers broke the kiss to come up for breath.

"That was amazing!" breathed Fred, cheeks flushed and lips bruised redder than his hair. "Where did you learn that?"

"That, little one, is for me to know and you to find out" winked Charlie, grinning as he fought to catch his own breath. They waited in silence, sexual tension hung thick in the air. George walked up to Charlie and cocked his head to the side, silently asking for a kiss of his own and Charlie complied. Threading his left hand into the soft hair, Charlie smirked into the already blazing kiss before forcing his tongue into the mouth of his soon-to-be lover.

"Damn that's hot" Fred gasped with glazed-over eyes, watching as his twin and older brother fought with their tongues and teeth to dominate. Surprised that George didn't back down until Charlie tilted his head back to gain better access and George lost all of his will to dominate the overpowering other Charlie's gentle flush only reddened

The oldest of the three groaned and retracted from the kiss, tilting Georges head to an angle where he could gain access to the expanse of ivory skin of collar and neck. He attacked it like a hungry animal, sucking a crimson mark to the surface and then, with pointed teeth, bit gently into the skin with a satisfied hum while George groaned and whined his pleasure. Charlie signalled with his hand for Fred to come forward which was followed quickly as Fred scrambled up to him on his hands and knees. The older of the three detached himself from George and set to work on marking Fred who took it even better than George as he groaned and bit his lip in an attempt to quieten his groans.

"Don't do that. We want to hear you…I need to hear you. You both taste almost the same though…you showered together I'm guessing. But George tastes sweeter and fresher whereas you taste slightly muskier like pent-up arousal with a hint of sweet chocolate. Such a delicious mix" Charlie half whispered, half moaned into the bruising skin on Fred's neck. Without a second thought Charlie pulled both twins forward so they were in a tight triangle and abused Fred's lips with his own right in front of George yet to his sadness he could feel George tense next to him and turn his gaze away while biting his bottom lip. He watched from the corner of his eye as his youngest boyfriend blinked back the clear tear case around his eyes yet strongly pushed back the ones that wanted to fall. He began to rush, much to his disappointment, as he coaxed Fred's tongue out into the open with his own talented muscle before keeping his boyfriends' tongue occupied by pressing two long fingers to the tip of Fred's tongue allowing him to play with them as he pleased. Turning to George he smiled warmly and with his free hand he gently turned Georges' head by his chin.

"I love you both equally, don't ever doubt that. I need you both. That will never change. If we want this to work we have to trust each other…Sometimes I will kiss you first, others I'll kiss Fred first. It doesn't mean I love the other less" Charlie stated quietly with a gentle and sincere edge to his tone.

"Charlie…kiss me. Let's make the best relationship just us three. Our world can't be against us, we're safe now" He smiled and Charlie smiled back, he tugged at the mid-shoulder length hair and angled it just right so he could claim the bitten lips into a searing kiss. His mind was going crazy, Georges' battle with his tongue and Fred's hard work at his fingers were turning him into a pile of love-filled, horny mess. He once again coaxed George's tongue into the air and finally pulled his fingers free of Fred. He used one of his dry fingers to move Fred's head so all three of their tongues touched. Something clicked, the air changed and an electric bolt shot through the three of them. Again Charlie directed the kiss, making sure to get Fred and George to pay extra attention to each other and whenever they turned their head to kiss each other deeper he would just smirk mischievously and work at whatever skin he could reach.

The twins looked up and looked apologetically at Charlie, obviously sorry for getting carried away without him but the oldest sibling just shook his head and winked, running both hands down the identical bodies making one moan and the other shiver.

"Come here, you two. I think it's time I show you a good time…we have all of the time in the world. I can never forget this day. The good has outweighed the bad, big-time. Maybe we should save the official…sex…for when we get home. I can show you a good time without that. Now I want Fred to…" he thought for a moment with a mischievous grin before turning back to them with a glint in his eyes.

Please review!  
This chapter is dedicated to all of the people that stay tuned for this story. Thank you everyone. Now for some fun eh? To commemorate my birthday (18th September. I know it's late but that is why I've been later uploading along with other…things) and my book that I am now starting properly ^_^

What makes you love the twins the most in this story? ANSWER PEOPLE AND I'LL POST IT UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
